


Слушай

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Звуки Гавайев.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134209
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Слушай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552395) by [Theonewhosawitall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall). 



Стиву доводилось слышать разные классные звуки. Привычные, делающие жизнь чуточку лучше: шкворчание стейка на мангале в погожий день, перезвон пивных бутылок, когда команда отмечала раскрытое дело. Мурлыканье Мистера Пиклза, удобно устроившегося на плече. Эдди, азартно ищущий крошки на полу и так размахивающий хвостом, что тот стучал по стулу.

От некоторых звуков перехватывало дыхание – от них человек сразу начинал чувствовать себя маленьким и незначительным. Например, песня самки горбатого кита, подзывающей своего детеныша и попутно отразившаяся о подлодку, в которой был Стив. Грохот лавы, устремляющейся в океан. Шорох волн, лижущих берег после шторма.

От некоторых невольно расправлялись плечи и хотелось смеяться. Например, сочный плюх, с которым Лу приземлился в раскисшую грязь и то, как он бурчал всю дорогу домой. Или песенка, которую Джоанна пела на школьном конкурсе талантов перед полным залом. Или хихиканье Грейс. Простой звук, обладающий потрясающей магией – от одного воспоминания о нем у Стива поднималось настроение.

Другие звуки, будившие одновременно радость и ужас, заставлявшие чувствовать что-то непонятное. Звуки, после которых мир Стива больше никогда не был таким, как прежде. Гул вертолета, пришедшего на помощь, когда он оказался заперт под непрерывным вражеским огнем. Чарли, случайно назвавший его папой. Грейс, говорящая, что ей было не страшно оказаться в заложниках, ведь она точно знала, что Стив придет и спасет. Дэнни, признающий, что не покинет остров вслед за Рейчел.

Если честно, множество важных звуков в жизни Стива исходило от Дэнни. Отчаянный, полный страха голос, зовущий его по имени в Корее. Нежно-раздраженное «Идиот». Сбивающийся, шепот, от которого у Стива мурашки бежали. Дэнни, выдыхающий его имя в постели. Ругающийся себе под нос, когда они, разгоряченные и удовлетворенные, устраивались под простынями. Смех. Стив наслаждался моментами, когда у него получалось рассмешить Дэнни.

В общей картине мира они занимали незначительную роль, но дарили Стиву надежду и радость – и он мог лишиться их прямо сейчас.

– Ты серьезно?

– Конечно да, дурачина! Да, я люблю тебя и выйду за тебя.

И потом Дэнни притянул его к себе за воротник и крепко поцеловал – целая вселенная новых ощущений. Но Стиву они тоже очень нравились.  



End file.
